The Best Man
by FireTurnsToAsh
Summary: Jack's life has been good since the flight; he fell in love and got engaged. But when his best friend invites him to his party, and then introduces him to his new girlfriend, things start to get a little crazy. Jackson/OC, Lisa/OC. Rated T to be safe! Hopefully this will be a comedy.


**The Best Man**

**Summary: **Jack's life has been good since the flight; he fell in love and got engaged. But when his best friend invites him to his party, and then introduces him to his new girlfriend, things start to get a little crazy. Jackson/OC, Lisa/OC.

**Chapter One**

* * *

It seemed like any normal night. Jackson waited for his girlfriend, Nina to come home from work. He had taken up the role as the house keeper. He made dinner, cleaned and gardened. He was happy with it. They were both happy with the way their lives were, well Nina was. Jackson felt like there was one more step to make. He wanted to get married.

For hours he had practiced his speech. He wanted Nina to feel special and to know that he loves her. His mother had always told him that if he wanted to have the perfect marriage, he had to start it off right. As he watched TV he played with the small, velvet box. Jackson didn't want to just leave it down anywhere; he had the habit of losing things. Especially costly things.

* * *

Jack jumped out of the seat when he heard Nina's car door shut. He started to become nervous and could feel his heart race. The words that he had prepared left his memory. He started to panic a little.

_The worst she can say is no. Maybe she just doesn't want to be married or anything. _

The front door opened and slammed against the wall. "Oops." She said under her breath. "Jack! I brought groceries home. Can you give me a-" she looked up and smiled. "Oh, I didn't realise you were standing there. Can you give me a hand?" she smiled.

"Uh… Of course." He walked over and took a couple of bags from her grasp then followed her into the kitchen.

She started taking things out of the bags and putting them into the cupboards. "You will never guess what happened. Sandy, you know the really tall, masculine looking lady? Well she got fired. Michael, my boss, came in and told her that he had caught her sleeping in his office when he went home. Isn't that strange?" she turned round to see Jack on one knee, looking nervous. "What's… going on?" she knew what was going on, she hoped it was what she thought he was doing. Nina couldn't hold back her smile. She knew she would cry. She is a crier.

"Nina, I know we've only know each other little over a year, but I love you. A lot and I don't want to imagine you with someone else. I can't bring myself to think about that. So, will you do the pleasure in marrying me?" the words seemed to flow out of his mouth, to his surprise. The short moment in which he waited for her answer, felt like hours. His anxiety came back; and so did his previous thoughts.

Her tears streamed down her face like a waterfall. She didn't care about how unattractive she looked, or how badly her mascara was running. He would have to get used to all of this.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes. A million times yes." She squealed excitedly.

As soon as Jackson stood up, she jumped onto him, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. "You don't know how nervous I was." He admitted meekly.

"Well you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me." She looked at him and kissed him passionately before jumping off him. He took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger.

"We're officially engaged." He beamed down at her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a bar across town; Jack's best friend was on the prowl. He was looking for someone desperate, not to pretty but not unattractive; someone who lacked self-confidence and who would be easy. This was how Greg scored. Yes it was disrespectful to women, but that how he was known among his friends.

It was a typical night for him. Getting some drinks, playing some pool and scoping for the ladies. But his typical night would take a detour.

* * *

He looked up from the pool table just as he was about to pocket the '8' ball when a familiar face walked in. Tight skirt, slightly opened shirt. Class and elegance with a little bit of sex appeal; just what he had dreamed of. The only negative was, she was Lisa Reisert, the enemy of his closest friend.

_It's not like there's a bro code against this. I'm allowed to do this. Of course I am; and if he gets angry, well then tough. A dude can do whatever his heart desires._

He approached the bar and leaned against it. "I'll have a beer, and whatever this lovely lady wants." He looked at Lisa and flashed a white smile.

She blushed a little bit and flipped her hair. "There's no need."

"Go on. Let me treat a beautiful girl."

She thought for a moment with a smile on her face. "Okay, but one drink."

"I can manage that."

"And you have to let me make it up to you."

"A night in your company would be enough."

"I think I can do that." She smiled a little. "I'll have a sea breeze."

* * *

The two spent the night laughing and getting to know each other. Not once did he think about taking her back to his apartment so she could stare at his bedroom ceiling. Greg knew that a woman like Lisa deserved to be treated well.

"So Greg, what do you do for a living?" she watched him as she twirled the thin straw in her cold drink.

"I'm a programme designer, for computers."

"Sounds interesting."

He chuckled for a moment. "Sometimes. Most of the time it's just a pain."

"Well, it sounds very interesting." She looked at her watch. "I should really be heading home. It's getting late." Lisa stood up. "Thank you for the drink. It was really sweet of you."

"How about I walk you home?" he stood up quickly.

"Fine, but you're not coming in. Not even for coffee." She smiled a little.

"That's a shame. Maybe another time?" he raised his eyebrows hopefully.

"We'll see, but I'm not going to make any promises." She walked out of the bar and waited outside for him.

He looked up at the ceiling. "Thank you."

* * *

**A:N So this was just a little fanfiction idea that I came up with and had to right. It's going to be less dramatic, but there will be drama and hopefully more of a comedic approach to Red Eye. I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll continue if I get enough requests for it. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
